Talk:The Sesame Street Book
Poster At the top right hand corner of the cover it writes that there is a poster with this record. I have the poster but didn't know how i should go on doing this. I asked Scott about and all he said was it's already mention on the artical and it isn't. And if this should be setteled should it also be mention in the Sesmae Street Posters? Just wondering. -- Kyle (talk) 07:12 3, May 2007 (UTC) :Hey, Kyle! I just took a look at the SS poster section, and they're all either movie posters, or just pictures of characters that you'd buy rolled up in a store. I think anything that came with a record album should belong on the record's page. And the very first line says that it came with a poster, so this would be perfect! -- Ken (talk) 00:26, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::Alright. I'll see what i can do to get a pic of it. -- Kyle (talk) 07:30 3, May 2007 (UTC) ::: So, I just bought one of these today, but no poster. What exactly is the poster of? An illustration of the characters? A cast photo? Random illustration like the latter pages of the book? -- Zanimum (talk) 22:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's the "Parts of the Body" poster, as seen on the Sesame Street posters page. What kind of condition was the rest of the book and record in? I'm always curious what other vinyl collectors are finding, now that Sesame stuff is available as downloads. -- Ken (talk) 04:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Sorry, I didn't think to check for an answer. I wish the automatic notification of the Message Wall could be on these pages (so long as it didn't destroy our archived conversations). Anyway, it was pretty good. It's at home, and I'm not, but from memory, the only real fault was a bit of an issue at the top of the spine (the fold in the case... this is my first record other than storybook records and the National Geographic moon landing sounds one, so I'm bad with the terminology). I believe there's slight veining in some interior pages, but not dog ears or anything. And the shine is wearing off the cover, but not degrading the image itself. Pretty solid, for $3 I think? Max $5. It had a "7" on it, but that was the lot number from the auction it was purchased at (a country-style auction, big lots, low margins, not a formal one.) It was the only kid-targeted record there, in the soundtrack section. As for the disc, I actually don't know if I looked at the vinyl itself! I'll do that when I get home tonight. -- Zanimum (talk) 23:42, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Different Covers Does anybody have a scan of CR 21530, the edition after CS 1069? There were possibly 2 different covers for this, but I haven't seen either of them in years, so I only have dim memories of them. Thanks. -- Ken (talk) 23:28, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :You might find it on eBay. That's where most of the images on the Sesame Street singles page come from.--MuppetVJ 03:01, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, look - here it is on eBay! And dirt cheap too! :) --MuppetVJ 23:12, 1 April 2007 (UTC)